The present invention relates to a head restraint comprising a head rest element which is provided with at least one retaining rod, in particular on the backrest of a vehicle seat, wherein the head rest element is able to be reversibly moved from a position of use into a stowage position and, in particular, is able to be locked in the position of use.
Such head restraints are known from the prior art and are provided, in particular, in the second and third rows of a passenger motor vehicle. If the corresponding vehicle seat on which the generic head restraint is provided is not used, it is advantageous if the head restraint is able to be reversibly moved by a specific angle, preferably 90°-180°, from a position of use into a stowage position. The head rest element should be able to be locked at least in its position of use, in which the head rest element is substantially vertically aligned.